


icing

by seldomvisions



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: ally x cordelia because i have no self control
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Kudos: 12





	icing

**Author's Note:**

> it wouldn’t let me put just ally x cordelia so just know that it is not x reader it’s only ally and cordelia :)

Ally loved to bake, and Cordelia loved watching her. It was almost sensual the way Ally strode across the kitchen, tasting her creation every step of the way and nearly moaning at her work. She truly did love the craft, and even thought herself to be quite the baker (and Cordelia would have to agree). 

Cordelia watched as her partner took the beater off the mixer and swiped her tongue across it, groaning at the taste. "Is it truly that good?" Cordelia stepped towards her. Ally merely nodded in response and went on her merry way, though fully knowing she would get a rise out of Cordelia sooner or later. 

Cordelia backed away from the counter and stood near the stove, her hands pushed against the counter behind her as support as she continued eyeing her baker. 

Ally turned to the side so Cordelia could only see her side profile as she licked the entirety of one side of the beater. Cordelia nearly groaned herself as Ally side eyed her and licked again, this time through the holes of the beater, taking her time to rid it of any trace of icing. 

Now Cordelia, she was known for her stamina and unwillingness to crack, but her mouth was watering as Ally continued licking the beater and glancing her way every few licks, clearly waiting for a response she desired. Cordelia wasn't going to give in that easily. 

Ally turned to face Cordelia now, mid lick and she stopped to say something, the beater bumped her nose, leaving chocolate icing in her path. Clearly unnoticed by Ally... but Cordelia was going to go mad. 

"Delia..." Ally strode towards her and stopped a mear few feet away from her lover, "Would you like some?" innocence shone through her voice as she held out the beater, waiting for Cordelia to take it. 

"I think," Cordelia looked Ally straight in the eyes, "you have a little icing on your nose, love," Ally blushed red at this remark. "I do?" she questioned, reaching a hand up to her nose and Cordelia grabbed her wrist instantly but with no harshness, just a calm no. 

"Let me," Cordelia stepped closer to Ally until her face was inches from the other and she stood there, gazing into Ally's eyes... not in pursuit of domination but merely out of admiration and love, maybe a little lust. 

Keeping her eyes on Ally's she drew her tongue quick and out before leaning closer licking the icing from Ally's nose, suppressing a moan in response. 

Ally shivered from the innocent touch, maybe not so innocent because it was Cordelia, but nonetheless. Cordelia inched away again, staring into Ally's eyes once again. "Thank you," Ally responded in the only way she knew how. Just a simple thank you, after all, Cordelia had done something nice for her. Ally thought that warranted a thank you if anything did. And Cordelia smiled at her girlfriend, taking her hands in hers without her eyes leaving Ally's face. 

Cordelia was simply mesmerized by Ally's beauty and wanted nothing more but to show the woman how special she truly was, so she simply turned sharply, holding onto one of Ally's hands as she walked through their house to her bedroom. Ally simple complied immediately, wanting this more than anything in the world right in this moment. 

The minute they got into her room and shut the door, Ally was against it and Cordelia was against Ally. No longer any feet or inches between them, it was body on body, and that was the way they liked it. 

"Do I have icing on my mouth or something too?" Ally questioned between soft kisses and Cordelia simply smiled and continued on. This is how Cordelia was, soft and sweet but obviously in control. Ally was pinned against a doorway with her hands above her head yes, but, Cordelia was leaving tiny trails of soft kisses all over her face and neck and she knew this drove Ally insane. 

"I think I might have icing somewhere else," Ally panted, clearly bothered at this point, as Cordelia continued doing what she wanted to. She let Ally's hands fall and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer like she wasn't already pinned. Ally gasped and immediately took Cordelia's lips onto her own, determined to speed this process up. Truly, Ally knew she wasn't getting anywhere faster than Cordelia allowed, but it was still fun to try. 

"You think so?" Cordelia deepened the kiss and gripped Ally's waist a bit tighter, if Cordelia had any length to her nails... they'd be imbedded into Ally's hips by now. "Mhm," Ally murmured in response, completely lost in the kiss. Cordelia truly knew how to love her. 

"Where might that be?" Cordelia asked and Ally didn't answer, just tried to get her lips back on hers. Cordelia pulled away and put a finger to her lips to silence her, "Where might that be?" she repeated and Ally blushed as she grabbed Cordelia's hand from her lips and Cordelia's eyes followed as Ally brought her hand down to the waist line of her jeans. 

Cordelia kept her hand where Ally had placed it and looked back up at her. "Here?" she questioned as she one handedly unbuttoned Ally's jeans making her breath get caught in her throat. "You didn't answer," Cordelia stopped any movement and looked at Ally's face. 

Ally refused to look Cordelia in the eyes, opting on looking at her lips or the floor. Cordelia put a finger on Ally's chin and pushed her head to the side, making her look into her eyes. "Here?" Cordelia asked again, now unzipping Ally's jeans. "Y-yes." Ally whispered, still having to hold her gaze at Cordelia. 

Cordelia smiled softly, kissing Ally's neck and catching her as she almost fell to the floor. Laughing slightly she moved away from Ally, holding her hand and bringing her over to the bed. "On the bed," Cordelia softly ordered and Ally obliged willingly, and a bit shakingly, and got onto the bed and lay, waiting for whatever Cordelia had planned next in her brilliant mind. 

She didn't have to wait long, as soon, Cordelia was on top of her and right back to where she was before, lips on Ally's neck and hands pulling her jeans from her body. Ally's hands were tangled in Cordelia's hair as she kicked the bottoms from her ankles and Cordelia's hands wandered all over her once again.

"Please Delia," Ally begged softly and Cordelia bit down on the spot she had been working on, making Ally gasp. "Please what, love?" Cordelia pressed. 

Ally closed her eyes as Cordelia trailed her kisses back to Ally's mouth. "I need you," Cordelia smiled, "look at me," and Ally did. 

It was almost like the movies, where time stops momentarily, or at least feels like it, and everything goes slow mo and you have no idea how much time is passing. They just looked at each other for awhile like that before Cordelia sat Ally up and tugged off her shirt, then pushing her back down onto the bed and nearly attacking her mouth with her own. 

Ally hadn't seen this side of Cordelia and it took her by surprise, she was usually gentle and kind and firm, but this was new. Domineering almost. Well, yes. 

"Delia," Ally wasted no time letting her favorite word spill out of her mouth in moans as Cordelia really took charge and her hands were exactly where Ally had been begging them to be. 

Cordelia stopped momentarily, "is this okay?" Ally's eyes immediately snapped open and stared at Cordelia in confusion. "What?" 

"This new, role, you could say? Is it okay? am I being too rough?" Cordelia bit her lip and Ally smiled. "Absolutely," and that's all Cordelia needed. 

"How bad for you need me?" Cordelia nearly panted as adrenaline ran through her. She hadn't known this side of her existed, but she liked it, if Ally did. 

Her hands no longer where Ally wanted them, Ally was desperate. "Please please please," Ally crawled out from under Cordelia and sat on her lap, pulling Cordelia to her and kissed her, wanting to see how far she could push this new Cordelia. 

Cordelia was shocked at the sudden change in position and kissed Ally back hungrily, pushing softly at her shoulders as a 'back to where you were please'. 

Ally ignored the pushes and deepened the kiss, moaning into Cordelia's mouth. Cordelia pulled away from her and pushed her back down onto the bed causing Ally to gasp as she once again was on top of her lover. 

"I am in control," She whispered into Ally's ear and tugged at it, causing shivers to run down Ally's spine. Cordelia continued kissing Ally's neck and a hand went down to Ally's thigh eliciting a more than whispered moan from her girlfriend. "Who's in control?" Cordelia asked, staying right by Ally's ear. 

"Y-you," Ally moaned as Cordelia ran her hand up her thigh and tugged at the last of her clothing to be removed. "I w-want to see y-you too," Ally exclaimed suddenly and Cordelia stopped in her tracks. "What?" 

"I want to see you," Ally said again, begging with her eyes and Cordelia obliged, removing just as much clothing from herself as she had of Ally. "Better?" 

"Yes, thank you," Cordelia smiled at her girlfriend. She truly was the kindest soul. Cordelia shook her head and went back to where she was before, this time taking no hesitation to removing the last of Ally's clothing, top and bottom. 

Now completely vulnerable, Ally couldn't look Cordelia in the eyes any longer and hoped she wouldn't take notice, she always does. 

"Look at me darling," Cordelia said, immediately returning to the softness she usually had. Maybe another day she would explore that other person inside her. Ally whispered softly and shook her head. 

Cordelia crawled upwards until she was face to face with her girlfriend and Ally still would not glance up at her. "Please, love? I want to see your beautiful eyes," Cordelia pleaded softly, taking Ally's face into her hands and hoping for a glimpse of her favorite brown eyes. 

Ally looked up at Cordelia and tried to keep the gaze. Cordelia knew it wouldn't last so she simply kissed her again. "I love you Ally," Cordelia said into the kiss. "You're beautiful, no matter what you think," She pulled away at this point, looking at Ally again. 

"I love you too," Ally whispered, fully staring at Cordelia now. "Can I show you just how much I love you now?" Cordelia held the gaze and Ally nodded softly.

**Author's Note:**

> not fully edited so i’m sorry for mistakes!


End file.
